The Misadventures of Loki and Ara
by Zeef
Summary: What if Thor and Loki had a younger sister? What if she got along better with one brother better than the other, and was always causing trouble with him? Here is a series of one-shots about that!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, or most of the characters. I only own Ara, and the story's plot.

* * *

><p>A cry was heard from their parents room. It was the sound of a new born babe. Loki and Thor looked at each other with wide eyes. They had known their mother was pregnant, but they hadn't known what to expect. The brothers stood up from the steps they had been sitting on and ran to the doors of the room their mother was in.<p>

"Let us in!" cried Thor. "Do as you are told! We are the princes and we are allowed to go wherever we please!"

"Not until your mother says it is alright, Thor. Loki, tell your brother to be patient," the guard replied.

"But-"

"No. Loki, tell your brother,"

"Brother, we must wait. If mother says we must be patient, then it must be exciting enough to do so," Loki reasoned.

"Or boring enough!" Thor complained.

"Come along, Brother, we must not stay around when it gets messy," Loki said, dragging his brother away.

"Messy... oh! Yes, we must leave. Good bye!" Thor shouted, sounding very suspicious. The guard looked curiously at the brothers as they departed, but shook his head to clear any thoughts about any tricks the little boys were planning. Suddenly, there was an explosion of white powder that sparkled with magic, and the guard fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Ah! Brother! You truly are the god of mischief! Come! Let us meet our newest family member!" Thor cried, dragging his brother back to the door, and pulling it open. The two boys saw their mother in their parents' bed, sitting up, with their father standing next to her.

"Oh! My boys! Come see your new sister," their mother said with a smile. The boys stood still in shock. They had expected their parents to shout at them to go away, not welcome them. Slowly, they walked over to their parents and climbed onto their bed with their mother. There was a little red, wrinkly, wriggling thing with red hair in a fluffy, white and gold blanket.

"What is this?" Thor asked.

"It is a baby, stupid," Loki said, punching his brother.

"Then why is it red? Why is it's hair red?" Thor asked.

"Because it is a ginger!" Loki explained.

Their mother laughed, "_It _is your _sister, _and her name is Ara, and yes, she has red hair. Is she not beautiful?"

"She is red," Thor repeated.

"Yes, all babies are when they are born," their mother said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Because they are,"

"Stop asking stupid questions, stupid," Loki stated.

"Loki!" Odin roared.

"Sorry, father," Loki mumbled. The baby girl started crying. Their mother rocked the baby, trying to calm her, but it didn't seem to work. "...Mother, may I hold her?"

"... Are you sure you are ready?" she asked. Loki nodded, and his mother carefully handed him baby Ara. Instantly, the newborn stopped crying, and fell asleep in her brother's arms.

"Brother! Why do you get to hold her and not I?!" Thor asked, trying to grab the baby from his brother.

"Thor, stop or you will break her!" Loki cried.

"Boys!" their mother exclaimed. Ara woke up and started crying. "I am too tired for this. Odin, my love, please escort the boys out. I must rest."

"BOYS!" Odin shouted. The young brothers ran out of the room. "I must attend to things in the throne room. I will return," Odin said, leaving the room. The mother placed the new baby next to her. The bed sank instantly so that it was like a cradle for the newborn. With that, the mother fell asleep.

When she awoke, she found Thor beside her, and Loki on the other side of the bed cradle, asleep. They had snuck in to sleep next to their sister. The mother smiled at her children, and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are my boots..." Thor whispered, searching around his room frantically, not wanting to leave his room without shoes on.<p>

"Brother, perhaps you should check under the bed again," Loki suggested, sitting on Thor's bed, barely hiding his amused expression.

Thor growled as he checked under his bed again, seeing nothing. "Brother, this is madness! I swear they were here! They were right next to my bed, and now they're gone."

"I have no idea of who would have stolen them. Why would they, on such an important day for you!" Loki cried, looking totally innocent and bewildered.

"Where in Odin's name are they?!" Thor shouted. Suddenly, a giggle came from under the bed, and understanding dawned on Thor's face, but he decided to play along. "Oh, brother! Maybe we should ask our dear sister! She may know who is small enough to hide under a bed and turn invisible, along with my boots!"

Loki smirked, switching sides of the trick as soon as he saw that Thor understood what was going on. "Yes, brother, maybe she does know who it could be... but I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her since the disappearance of your boots!"

"Maybe she is... UNDER THE BED!" Thor cried, grabbing under the bed and picking up his little sister by the ankle, holding her upside down.

"Thor!" Ara complained, crossing her arms.

"Ha ha! Brother, I've caught a bed bug!" Thor exclaimed.

"Indeed you have," Loki agreed, smiling.

"Loki! I thought you were on _my_ side!" the little blond girl complained.

"I have never been known to be loyal to one side," Loki replied.

"Except father's," Thor added.

"Yes, except father's," Loki agreed.

"Put me down!" Ara cried, trying to get out of her ankle out of her brother's grip. Her long, curly, red hair hung down almost to the floor. Her fairly plain, white, sleeveless dress with a golden collar fell over her face, showing her under clothes, until she held it back up again. Her brilliant blue eyes, along with her button nose, round cheeks, and pink lips expressed her frustration with her two older brothers. Thor and Loki laughed at their sister's predicament, and Thor sat his sister down on his bed.

"Is that better, sister?" Thor asked.

"Yes, very much!" Ara replied, rolling onto her stomach, and holding her head as she looked up at her brother. "Your boots are still under the bed." Now that Ara was no longer holding them, they were visible.

"Thank you, sister," Thor said with a smile, taking them out and pulling them on.

"Are excited?" Ara asked, kicking her feet. Loki looked at his sister with amusement.

"Yes, I am. Are you? It is your day after all," Thor replied.

"Yes! Very! I've got a special outfit and everything! Mother had it made just for today!" Ara cried excitedly.

"We know. You've told us repeatedly," Thor smiled.

"I can't wait! Loki, have you seen it? I am not allowed to until it is time for me to put it on. I couldn't sneak a peek or anything!" Ara sighed.

"Yes. I have seen it. It is very lovely," Loki stated.

"Yay!" Ara giggled, making Thor shake his head, laughing slightly.

"I will never understand why you speak so differently," Thor sighed.

"Nor will I, but she would not be Ara without her strange ways of speaking," Loki agreed, putting his hand on his sister's head. Ara giggled and disappeared, reappearing with her arms around Loki's neck. Loki responded to Ara's act of 'war' by tickling her sides. She squealed and let go. Loki laughed at her, and Thor joined in. Suddenly, the door to Thor's room swung open, relieving the guard standing at the entrance.

"It is time," the guard said. The siblings watched the guard leave, then the boys looked at each other, the same idea running through their minds. And they were just boys. They had grown up quite a bit since their sister's birth, but they were barely in what the Midgardians would call 'teens'. Their sister would seem somewhere between the ages of six and eight.

At the same time, the brothers picker her up my her shoulders and by her legs, then they ran though out of the room. Thor and Loki carried Ara all the way to her room, where their mother was waiting.

* * *

><p>"The people of Asgard have been called here today in honor of my daughter. Today, she is introduced to the court! From now on..." Odin lectured. The audience was silent, listening to their king, and looking at the young girl bowing at his feet.<p>

She was dressed in a flowing, light green dress with long, golden sleeves. It had a light green train with the bottom shining gold, that was as long as she was. Her bright red hair was braided down her back, and she had a golden circlet on her head. The entire look was stunning. She had her head bowed to her father, but she looked to her brothers who where in her line of vision for help. She seemed to be terrified. Loki realized how scared she was and smiled slightly, mouthing the words: I have an idea. Those words seemed to calm her down, and she relaxed slightly, looking back at Odin, but every once in a while, looking back at Loki, who always smiled mischievously when she did.

Eventually, the ceremony ended, and everyone left, to go to the feast that was directly after. Loki met up with his sister and whispered, "Would you like to hear my idea?"

"Yes!" she whispered back.

"The Warriors Three seemed utterly bored during the ceremony, and I thought: Well, why don't we spice up their day after this is over?" Loki suggested.

"_The Warriors Three? _Won't they kill us?!" Ara exclaimed quietly.

"Oh no. Not if you do it," Loki said mischievously.

"... What should I do?" Ara asked, the excitement obvious in her voice.

"Well, listen very carefully," Loki smiled, and he began to whisper his plan.

* * *

><p>Like most of my stories, I don't know where this came from. Tell me what you think! Do you like Ara? This is not currently counting anything in 'Thor: The Dark World' because I have yet to see it. Please tell me what you think! Reviewers get a reply from either Thor, Loki, Odin, or Ara!<p> 


	2. The Warrior Rabbits

I still don't own Thor or Marvel.

So I was asked to continue from the last one, so it's a two-shot. I hope you enjoy this. It's very late where I am, so if it's messed up, that's why. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Volstagg!" Fandral cried, "How can you possibly still be hungry after the feast?!"<p>

"I hardly ate anything at the feast!" the always hungry man shouted. They were in their usual room, with a table of food, steps, and an amazing view of everything.

"You ate half of the food!" Fandral exclaimed shaking his hands Volstagg.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you did!"

"Quiet you two! It's my day, and I want to tell a story," Ara ordered as she walked in with her brother who was easily hiding his smirk.

"If you insist, my lady," Fandral joked, "your stories are the best in the land."

"Yes now you all should sit down on the steps and listen. Thor and Loki, you too. You five are going to love this tale," Ara agreed. She was back in her simple white dress, with her hair still braided, but the diadem was gone.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Her gullible blond brother didn't notice, and Fandral and Volstagg passed it off as the excitement of the day, and of telling her story. Hogun was the only one to get get suspicious. They all sat down on the steps though, Loki included,looking interested in his sister's story. Thor looked utterly content. She stood in front of the older boys patiently waiting for them to get settled, then she began to spin the threads of her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Pitgar. It was extremely dark there, because it was deep underground, and no light whatsoever. Plus they were all blind... so close you're eyes,"

"Why? asked Fandral.

"So it seems more real," Ara explained. The boys all closed their eyes, smiling. Loki peaked, made sure the other four had their eyes closed, and smiled mischievously. "Anyway, there were many great warriors in the land, they were lead by their king Caesar," Ara continued.

"Caesar?" Thor asked.

"Yes, though he was more of an emperor... back to the story, King Caesar was a great strategist, and he conquered most of the surrounded lands, but there was always one thing he wanted to conquer, so he could be better than everyone else, he wanted to be able to see," Ara said, then paused. "So he sent his five greatest warriors: Thordin, Volshaff, Fonstral, Hogran, and Locking-"

"Is that Loki?" asked Volstagg.

"Yes, now-"

"Where do you come into this story?" asked Fandral and a smile.

"It's coming now hush! He sent the warriors to a powerful sorceress to see if she could perform the magic to give him sight," Ara stated.

"And the sorceress' name was..." Loki teased.

"Aran," Ara answered. "She lived in a cave deep in the mountain that was populated by vicious creatures. The warriors fought their way to her and asked her, and remember, there's no light there, because they were underground."

"A mountain underground?" Loki asked.

"Yes now quiet! They asked her if they she could grant sight and she said yes, but only if they pass her test. They agreed, because they were strong and brave, but they didn't know what sort of test she had planned. It was a duel of wits. She asked them questions, and they had to answer them. Riddles and such things. Locking and Hogran answered them mostly, and they ended up succeeded, and she came through with her promise. She granted them sight, instead of their king. When they saw for the first time, they realized that the world wasn't really black, and that fire gave off light and such things and the sorceress placed a mirror on front of them, and they saw that they were... bunnies. The end," Ara finished.

"What?!" the boys all cried, opening their eyes.

"The warriors realized that they were rabbits the entire time," Ara stated.

"What? What!" Fandral exclaimed, looking at himself, realizing that he too was a rabbit, long with Volstagg, Hogun, and Thor. Loki and Ara burst into laughter. Ara giggled so much she fell onto her back laughing.

"ARA! TURN US BACK!" Thor shouted.

"Nope!"

"Loki! Ara!"

The brother sister duo only started laughing again, and they left the scene.

* * *

><p>That's that! No, I did not forget Sith, I just didn't make her a warrior in this because of when it's set in the time, where the brothers are practically in their tweens. The next chapter will be just about Loki and Ara and stories. Please review! Reviews get a reply from Ara, Loki, or Thor!<p> 


	3. A Frozen Heart to Heart

I had to write this because. I don't know where this chapter came from. It just happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Thor, or Frozen. There is quoting of 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' from Frozen in this chapter, and it's based off of the words of that song. I also changed some of the words to make it more like speech, and more Asgardian.

* * *

><p>It was barely the equivalent to an Midgard year later when Loki began to felt he was too -as Midgardians would say- 'cool' for company. He stayed as far away from everyone as he could, meaning he spent most of his time in his room. Thor was content to leave him be, and let him seek company when Loki wanted it. Frigga didn't like that her son wanted to be alone, but she let him do what he wanted, except when she felt he needed a new book (at least once a day). At first Odin attempted to push Loki towards company, but he kept sneaking off, so Odin gave up on him. The only one who refused to leave him alone was Ara.<p>

She had her hair braided down her back, with a green ribbon tied in. She wore her usual white dress, with a golden collar. She was also going through a phase where she refused to wear shoes, but the beginning of that is another story entirely. Quietly, she snuck up to her brother's door, and decided to try to get him out.

"Loki?" she asked, knocking on the door. " Do you want to cause some trouble? Come on let's go and prank Thor! I never see you nowadays, come out of there. It's like you've moved away! We used to be the closest, but now we're not. Will you not tell me why! Do you want go prank Thor? It doesn't have to be Thor." She stood patiently, waiting for her brother's response. When she didn't get one she knocked again.

"Go away, Ara!" Loki cried from inside.

"Okay, good bye," Ara sighed, slowly walking back to her room. She sniffled a bit, trying not to cry. She wanted to be just like her big brothers, and because neither of them cried, than she shouldn't either. She eventually made it to her room, and knew she had a while until Thor was done with his training and came looking for her, so she hid under her bed, because that's where she always hid.

* * *

><p>In the dark, quiet room belonging to Loki, guilt slowly started to swallow him. How could he be so mean to Ara? She's his little sister, and he could hear how upset she was. Loki knew how busy Thor and the Warriors Three were with their training, and mother was with her duties, and that Ara didn't even dare ask father to play with her, so she must be so lonely, now that the only person who really made time to be with her was pushing her away. Finally it became too much, so he sat his book down, stood up, and walked out of his room for the first time in days.<p>

It was brighter than his room, and it took a second for his eyes to adjust, then he quickly made his way to his sister's room and knocked on her door.

"Do you want to go prank Thor? Or maybe cause trouble through the halls? I think some company is long overdue," he laughed, "I've actually started talking to the pictures on the in my books! It gets a little lonely surrounded by so many idiots, just watching the days pass by!" Loki joked, trying to get a response from his sister, when he received none, he tried again. "Ara? Please, I know you're in there. I know people have been asking where I've been. They say 'have faith', and you're trying to, and now I'm right out here for you, just let me in! We only have each other, it's like it's just you and me. Ara, what are we going to do? Do you want to cause some mischief?"

Slowly the door slid open to reveal Ara, who was barely a third of her brother's height, and looking a little messy after her climb under the bed.

"Are you really here, Loki? Do you really want to play with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do! Come on, I've got a great idea of how to make brother's training session a little more exciting," Loki stated, grabbing his sister's hand and running off.

* * *

><p>That was fun. I enjoyed writing that. I hope you like it too. I may make another chapter where he does a thing like Elsa did to Anna when they were kids, but only maybe. A review or two might sway me to make it. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, ANDOR FOLLOW! REVIEWERS GET A REPLY FROM LOKI OR ARA!


	4. Tales of Future Present

I am terribly sorry about the wait! Between moving to a new house and going to camp, I haven't had a lot of time to work over my slight writer's block. However! That is no excuse and I hope this chapter is a good apology. It takes place before most of the other stories, because it has to be. You'll see.

I still don't own Thor.

Or Loki.

I do own Ara though, so I guess that counts for something.

* * *

><p>"Have at thee, Brother!" Thor shouted, chasing Loki with a wooden sword.<p>

"Stop that!" Loki cried as she stopped running. Thor swung the 'weapon' at him and he held up with wooden shield for protection.

"Haha!" Thor said with excitement, continuing to try to attack his brother.

"No! Stop! Thor! I will call mother! Ara, make him stop before he kills me!" Loki exclaimed.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Ara yelled.

"Ara, that is not helping!" Loki groaned. He knew she wouldn't be of much help anyway. She was basically the Midgard's equivalent to a four year old. Loki and Thor were in their early 'pre-teen' years, as people on Earth would say (meaning somewhere between 10 and 12) and therefore they enjoyed fighting each other quite a bit.

"I will have you now!" Thor yelled as he stabbed Loki in the stomach with his sword hard enough to hurt a little, but light enough not to actually hurt him.

"Oh no! I have been stabbed!" Loki said dramatically, crumbling to the ground, which was covered with a beautiful carpet with some war story told on it, and placed on the carpet were many toys. There were play swords, axes, shields, and other assorted weaponry to play with as well as more toys for younger children, including dolls, small ships, and wooden blocks to stack which Odin found ridiculous and purposeless, but Frigga found adorable, so they stayed. He put a hand over his eyes as though to shield his eyes from the brightness of the room and its large windows that go around the entire outer wall which makes the room look like a fourth of a circle.

"I have slain him! I am the King of the Room of Play!" Thor bellowed, grabbing the helmet Loki had been wearing and putting it on his head. "All shall bow to the great Thor!"

"I'm dying…" Loki whispered. "Thor… please… come closer…"

"Oh! Brother!" Thor cried, leaning down over Loki.

"Closer…" Loki said just loud enough to be heard over the flapping of the white, transparent curtains flowing in the wind. Thor leaned even closer.

"Now, Ara!" Loki shouted, startling Thor as the helmet suddenly was off of his head, and Loki kicked him in the gut. Thor fell to the ground beside his brother, but Loki stood up, and took the helmet from Ara. "No! I am the King of the Room of Play!"

Thor moaned and stood up. He was ever so slightly taller than Loki, and he looked like he was about to grab the helmet off of his head again before someone suddenly jumped on his back. Thor cried out in shock, nearly falling over in surprise. The person on his back was invisible, and little, and he didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted her off of his back. Ara climbed up onto his shoulders and grabbed the helmet off of Loki, and her motion caused Thor to trip over a toy and into his brother knocking them both down.

Ara scrambled up and stood on their backs. "I am the Queen of the Room of Play and no one's gonna stop me!" The helmet was far too big on her, as it was even a little too big for Thor, and his head was much larger than hers.

"Ara, return to me the helmet!" Thor ordered.

"No!"

"Ara, please?!"

"Alright, but we must play something else!" Ara decreed.

"But why?!" Thor complained.

"Because I don't wanna play fight anymore!"

"Alright, Ara. What shall we play instead?" Loki asked.

"Dolls and Ships," Ara stated.

"But-" Thor said.

"Queen of the Room of Play said we must play Dolls and Ships, so we must play Dolls and Ships!" Loki countered.

"Fine," Thor sighed.

"Yay!" Ara cheered, running over to her dolls as Loki scrambled to get the good toys.

"But I get to use the large ship!" Thor shouted, grabbing a toy just before Loki did. Loki pouted for a moment then went on to create his fleet.

"This doll will be Jane and Thor shall kiss her!" Ara cried, pushing the doll towards her brother.

"I shall not kiss any girls!" Thor screamed, running away from the doll.

"And this one will be Phil and he will be Thor's friend," Ara decreed, throwing the boy doll at her older brother.

"Stop, sister!" Thor moaned, putting up his arms to block the doll from hitting him.

"And no one likes Loki!" Ara decided.

"Why?" asked Loki, wondering what got into his sister.

"Because," Ara answered.

"Because why?" Loki questioned.

"Because you were mean to their friends," Ara explained.

"Why was I mean to them?"

"I don't know," Ara sighed with a shrug, setting up for the rest of the game.

"Hm," Loki responded, setting up his ships. Thor finished setting up his and they began to play.

Later, Loki creeped into his mother's sitting room. She sat elegantly on a white chair next to a window as she read.

"Mother?" he asked quietly.

She smiled and looked up at her dark haired son. "Yes, Loki? Is something wrong?"

Her smile told Loki it was okay to come closer, so he walked up to his mother looking down slightly. "No… I just noticed something today when we were playing and I wanted to ask you what it could mean."

"What did you notice?" she asked, her smile turning to one of slight worry.

"Well… Ara was saying things that I didn't understand," Loki began.

"What was she saying?" she sounded much more worried now.

"We was saying that there was this girl named… named _Jane_…. and this boy named _Phil_ and that nobody liked me because I was mean to their friends!" Loki said, with great distress in his voice.

Inwardly, Frigga sighed with relief. "Oh, that is all?"

"... Yes…" Loki replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry, I was worried it was something more serious. I have also noticed your sister's recent comments. She has always had the ability to make herself transparent, but these comments seem to be signs of her magic blossoming. We shall have to keep a close eye on her, and possibly start her magic training in the upcoming months," Frigga explained.

"Oh! I understand. I will watch over her, Mother. Do not fear!" Loki said with a wide smile.

"I know you will, my dear. You are a good brother. Now go off and practice your reading. Soon enough that sister of yours will make you read to her, so you should be good at it then. Correct?" Frigga stated.

"Correct!" Loki cried, running towards the door. He quickly turned around. "Good bye, Mother!"

"Good bye, my son," Frigga sighed, watching him go, trying not to worry about what Ara had said.

* * *

><p>Did you get the reference in the title? Gosh I love references. That's a reference to Hawkeye. I hope you enjoyed this! If you have questions, review. If you liked it, review. Review. Please. I mean you don't have to but it would be nice, you know?<p> 


	5. Lovely Ladies

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter written for a while, but I haven't had time to post it. This is a necessary chapter, and I have one more idea before I'm kind of stuck. Feel free to send me prompt ideas for another chapter, because I would enjoy that. if you know where the title of this chapter comes from, tell me in a review and send me an idea, and it will show up in the next chapter. In this chapter, everyone is about the same age as they were in the first two chapters. I know I keep skipping around in time, but I'm telling you the stories in the order they need to be told in. I hope you enjoy the story!

I still own nothing in this story except Ara.

* * *

><p>A year after Ara was given her title, a girl had been making herself known. Sif made her desire to become a warrior clear as she trained with Thor and the Warriors Three. The five of them had become friends quickly, and they supported her efforts in becoming a warrior for Asgard. Loki had been secluding himself again, and Ara was too busy trying to get him out of him mood to meet the girl her blond brother had befriended.<p>

Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif were sitting at the table in their usual room, snacking on the fruit on the table and discussed the training schedule as Ara dragged Loki into the room.

"Ara, p-" Loki whined.

"No, you are coming here whether you like it or not!" Ara retorted.

"Well I don't like it so you might as well unhand me," Loki replied.

"Brother, Sister, what are you doing?" Thor asked as he stood up.

"Loki's still in his mood, so I'm bringing him here," Ara explained. "Who is she?" Ara asked, noticing Sif, and not releasing her brother's wrist.

"Oh, Ara, you have yet to meet Sif," Thor realized as Sif walked over. "This is Sif, soon to be Lady Sif. She is a good friend of mine."

"Hello," Sif said, bowing her head.

"Hi, I'm Ara," the little red haired girl said, holding her free hand out for Sif to shake it for a moment before she realized that no one in Asgard shook hands like that and she promptly stopped.

"Helllooo. I _am_ still here you know," Loki joked, holding up the wrist being held by Ara.

"Yes we know you are here, but if I release you, you will leave, so I won't," Ara stated.

"But, Ara!"

"No buts! You have locked yourself in your room for three days straight, and that means I get to take you out! You made a deal!"

Loki sighed, "Fine, I will stay, but you have to let go of my wrist. You're holding it too tightly, and it's beginning to hurt."

"Oh, sorry," Ara said, letting go, "but it you try to leave, Thor will catch you."

Loki sighed again and slumped into a chair at the table.

Sif leaned towards Thor and whispered into his ear, "Does this happen often?"

"Yes," Thor stated, sitting next to his brother.

"So you're Lady Sif?" Ara asked, now that she could turn her attention away from Loki.

"I will be when your father gives me the title, until then I am merely Sif," Sif replied.

"You will be Lady Sif! Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, the best warriors in Asgard! _And_ you're going to love my brother, but he won't notice because he'll be in love with another girl, and-"

"Ara! That is enough," Loki cried as he stood up with wide eyes.

"Indeed, Sister, what has Mother said about telling people about their future?" Thor agreed, standing as well, also looking shocked.

"What is going on?" Sif asked, extremely confused.

"Our sister has the ability of foresight. There are times when she sees events of the future, and forgets that they have yet to occur," Thor explained.

"I didn't mean to offend her! I only wanted to help!" Ara cried.

Loki walked over to her and picked her up. "I know, but you mustn't speak of the future in that way, understand?" Ara nodded with her head on his shoulder. "Good. Perhaps we should go to the library and leave Thor and his friends to whatever they were doing before we interrupted." Ara nodded again and Loki began walking away.

"Ara," Sif called. Loki stopped and Ara lifted her head. "Thank you for telling me that I will become a great warrior. It puts my mind at ease to know that my efforts have not been in vain."

Ara smiled, and replied, "I'm happy to help. It is good to know that my brother finally has a lady friend to talk to."

Sif's eyes widened as Loki smirked and left. In the corridor, he asked, "Do you realize that you just implied that Sif and Thor are in a romantic relationship?"

"They aren't now, but they might be in the future," Ara replied, laying her head back on his shoulder, glad that she managed to yet again get him out of his shell.

* * *

><p>So that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Unless I get a prompt idea, the next chapter will take place a little while before this chapter, and will involve scary stories, in the spirit of the upcoming spookie holiday. Please review, favorite, or follow!<p> 


	6. Loki the Friendly Brother

Here's a spooky Halloween chapter in honor of Halloween. This chapter title is based on, "Casper the Friendly ghost", though the plot is very different. I actually laughed out loud while writing this. It ended up longer than I was expecting it to be. It just kind of happened. Please remember to review!

* * *

><p>Loki sat under a tree reading a chilling story about Frost Giants. After breakfast he had decided to talk a walk and explore outside of the city. He had lost track of time after finding a nice tree and deciding to read under it. Now it was beginning to get dark, and he had no idea where he was. Loki stood up and looked around, but because of the trees he couldn't see the city at all. Sighing, he began walking in the way he thought was the way home, but he soon found himself wandering, hopelessly lost.<p>

With a sigh he sat down with his back against a tree again, wondering what he should do next. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the tree above him, and he look up with curiosity. It was too large to be a small mammal, so perhaps they would be able to help him. A moment later, Ara fell out of the tree and landed on her bum with a thump.

"Ara?!" Loki cried, running over to her.

"I'm fine," she replied, standing up and rubbing her bruised backside.

"What are you doing out here?!" Loki asked, looking quite annoyed. "Now we're both lost in the woods, and we may never get home."

"Don't be over dramatic. The castle is that way," Ara stated, pointing to the north west of them.

"How far is it?"

"It's not too far, but we won't get there before nightfall,"

"We are going to get in so much trouble for this!" Loki moaned, covering his eyes with a hand.

"We're always getting in trouble, how is now any different?" Ara asked.

"Good point," he replied, taking his hand away from his eyes. "Lead the way."

Ara nodded and started walking. She was easy to spot in the darkening woods, with her white dress that reflected every bit of light that hit it. She would have looked like a ghost, if it wasn't for her fiery red hair. As usual, it was a curly mess.

The duo walked through the woods without much conversation. The darkness of the night was creeping in, and making it difficult to see where he was stepping. Ara was still visible though, thankfully. After a while she stopped, looking confused.

"I thought this was the way…" she said, looking around.

"We walked all this time and you have no idea where we are?!" Loki cried.

"No, I do! But it's too dark to see the way anymore," Ara explained.

Loki sighed. "Now what shall we do? Wait here until morning? Attempt to use magic without drawing attention to ourselves? You know how the creatures in these woods are drawn to it, and I do not want to get eaten tonight."

"You're right. Maybe we should just stay here," Ara agreed quickly, sitting down with a thump. Her readiness to stay in the dark, creepy woods caught his attention, but he chose not to ask her about it. Loki knew she had something up her sleeve, but he chose to play her game.

"While we're here, we could tell stories," Ara suggested.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I could tell you about the book I am reading, though it is quite scary. I'm not sure I should tell you about it," Loki said in a joking tone as he sat down across from her.

"I won't be afraid! Nothing scares me!" Ara stated proudly.

"Oh? What about when Thor caused those thunderstorms and you were so afraid you came to see me? Or that time you had nightmares and came to my room because you were scared?" Loki teased.

"Those don't count!" Ara exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"If you insist, Sister. Do you want to begin the storytelling?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Once upon a time, there were two kids lost in the woods-"

"There were?! Where did you get that idea from?!" Loki teased.

"Quiet! I'm telling a story,"

"Oh, right, sorry," Loki replied as he tried to suppress his grin.

"Anyway, the two kids were lost in the woods, and it was so dark that they decided to stop so that they didn't get eaten. The woods were haunted though, but they didn't know that,"

"Haunted! Oh no!" Loki cried.

"Yes, haunted. It was haunted by the spirits of every person to get lost in the woods before them. They were all eaten to death-"

"Eaten to death?"

"Yes, eaten to death, by-"

"They were eaten… to death…"

"Yes! They were eaten to death by a scary monster who lives in the shadows,"

"So the ghosts were eaten by the scary monster?"

"Yes! Stop interrupting! The ghosts warned the people who got lost in the woods that the monster was near, but no one ever managed to escape. The ghosts warned people by… shaking the branches and screaming at the top of their lungs!" Ara cried.

Suddenly, the branches in the trees around them began to sway as though they were being shook, and screaming voices surrounded them.

"Ara, what are you doing now?" Loki asked loudly over the screaming.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ara replied, looking scared.

"Maybe we should move," Loki said, hoping her magic wasn't bringing her story to life again.

"No! The monster tracks you down when you do! We have to stay here because the ghosts can protect us a little," Are stated as the shaking and screaming continued.

"Okay, how do we know when the monster is near?" he asked. Loki knew that making her stop would not make it stop. She had to end the story or the things that she had made would continue.

"They could tell that the monster was near when the ghosts stop, and they could hear the sound of it's grumbling stomach," Ara explained. As she said it, the screaming and shaking stopped. The sudden quiet was unnerving, and Loki couldn't help but look around. A few seconds passed and a grumbling sound was heard.

Loki stood up and asked, "What happened to the kids who got lost in the woods?"

"The monster watched them for a while, and then it tackled the taller one,"

Suddenly, something jumped on Loki and he screamed trying to get away. It was making some sort of sound as it did, adding to Loki's panic.

Ara couldn't stop herself from laughing as she said, "But the monster realized he was skinny and it let him go." Loki realized that the 'monster' was laughing too, and not trying to eat him at all.

"Thor?!" Loki cried, pushing the bigger boy off of him. Thor rolled onto his back, laughing hysterically. "You two _tricked _me? You tricked _me_?!"

"I believe you mean six," the familiar voice of Hogun said as he walked out of the woods with Volstagg and Fandral at his side.

"Ara made me skip dinner and snack so that my stomach would grumble," Volstagg complained, rubbing his stomach as it rumbled again.

Loki sat there looking around in awe. Slowly, he began to laugh, quietly at first, but it grew into full out laughter. "You did all this… to play a trick me?!" Loki asked his sister.

"Of course!" Ara exclaimed. Loki continued to laugh, and soon the others joined him as well.

"She had you shake the branches of the trees and scream as well?"

"Yes, and she gave me the job of tackling you!" Thor agreed loudly.

"Sister, you truly out did yourself this time," Loki said to the young red head.

"Thank you," she replied, holding her head high as she stood up.

The branches around them began to shake again, and a ghostly screaming surrounded them. The seven children looked at each other in surprise.

"It isn't me," Ara stated quickly. Their eyes widen, and they all started running back home.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. It started out as the idea for the next chapter, but turned into something else. Please review, favorite, andor follow!


	7. Little Miss Spider

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would be. I just couldn't get it right. There were a few things that I had to write into it that tripped me up while I was writing. In this chapter, Thor and Loki are pre-teens, and Ara is about our equivalent to five. The idea for this chapter first came to me when I was writing the (what is now) the next chapter, which I will be sending soon. Something Loki says won't make sense without reading this chapter. Anyway, as usual, I don't own anything but the plot and Ara. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Ara watched a spider weave its web with childlike wonder. It was making its home in the one of the corners in her room and she was fascinated by the way it moved. In fact, she was so fascinated by it that she forgot to go to the noon meal. Their mother was worried and sent the boys to go find her. When they got to her room they saw she was merely watching a spider make a web, not being kidnapped or attacked or dying like they worried she was, they sighed with relief and a bit of confusion.<p>

"Ara, you are late for the meal. Are you well?" Thor asked, walking over to her.

"I think I would like to be a spider," the entranced girl replied.

"I'm sorry?" Loki questioned.

"I think I would like to be a spider," she repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why a spider?" Thor wondered with a smile on his face. "Loki is supposed to be the spider."

"Spiders are like me. The tie things together like I do on accident,"

"What do you mean?" inquired Loki.

"I see how things tie together, but I mix it up sometimes. Maybe if I was a spider, I wouldn't get confused about what's happened and what is to be," Ara stated.

"Spiders are said to thread the future and the past together," Loki said as he finally understood what she meant. "Just like you."

"Yes! I want to be a spider!" Ara cried.

"I'm sorry to say, but being a spider wouldn't help you understand things any better than you do now. It would just make it more likely that you would be stepped on or eaten," Loki sighed as though it was a terrible fact of life.

"Loki is right, Sister. Becoming a spider would help you very little," Thor agreed, following Loki's lead.

"Also, spiders make their webs to entrap insects so they can eat them. Being a spider would mean you would have to eat flies and moths and-"

"Oh, fine. I guess I'm not exactly like a spider, but that doesn't mean I don't like them," Ara stated firmly.

"We we can share the title of spider if you wish. I can take care of the trickery part, and you can take care of the weaving the future part," Loki told his little sister.

She turned away from the spider and beamed up at her brothers. "That sounds like a lovely idea,"

"Well then, Miss Spider, shall we go eat? I am quite hungry and Mother is worried," Thor said.

"Okay!" Ara agreed, before she ran out of the room to go meet with her parents. The brothers looked at each other briefly and shrugged before walking quickly to join her.

* * *

><p>The meal was silent, other than the sound of the utensils and chewing. Of course, Thor didn't notice the mood of the room, and Ara, given her age, didn't quite understand what it meant. Loki, as expected, did, which caused him to look back and forth at between his parents and his sister silently, wondering, as usual, why their father always acted this way around Ara.<p>

Thor, however blind to situations he is, was the one to break the silence. "Ara was watching a spider in her room when we found her," he said, wiping his face.

"Is that so? Why were you watching a spider, Ara?" Frigga asked.

"It was cool! It kept going around and around and around, and the web is so pretty. Loki and I are going to share the title of spider," Ara stated happily.

"Why is that?" their mother asked, ignoring her statement of 'cool', because that was not the correct usage of the word, but she continued using it that way no matter how many times they explained what cool was.

Loki replied before his sister had a chance, saying, "She thought it and it's web were lovely, and that she would like to weave like a spider one day, and because I am already called a spider, we agreed to share the title."

Ara looked confused, as though she was going to correct him, but decided against it because she trusted her brother to know what was best to say, so she remained quiet.

"Weaving is for lower classes, Ara, I trust you know that," Odin said firmly.

"Of course I know that, Father. I just think it could be very pretty," Ara replied. Loki internally sighed with relief when Odin seemed to drop the subject. He would rather their father thought she wanted to make pretty things than him know that she wanted to be a spider so that she could understand her abilities better. Their father had started acting like this about a Midgardian equivalent to a year ago, when she had started talking about things that haven't happened yet, so Loki and Thor had agreed to steer conversation away from that whenever they could. It was this sort of awkwardness every time they were in a room together: if he wasn't forcefully ignoring her, he was annoyed with her for one reason or another. Apparently today was no exception.

Loki had no more time to think about it then though, because he had finished eating and left as soon as he was allowed. He was trailed by the little red head, and the duo decided that Thor was in dire need of being pranked.

* * *

><p>So there's the chapter. I was looking up animals that could be her 'sacred animal' as most gods and goddesses have (it's not as common to have just one in Norse but eh) and I saw that spiders were said to weave the past and the future together, and so I decided that, and because one of Loki's animals is the spider, I thought it would be a cool sibling thing for them to have in common. I'm thinking about doing a chapter about Thor and Ara, so review this or pm me whether you think I should or not.<p>

Also, I'm taking prompts for chapters for this story, as well as any other fandom I've written about so far, so pm me with prompts if you want. Anyway, please review, favorite and/or follow!


	8. Not so Good Bedtime Story

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this after I said the next chapter would be up soon. The holidays put a kink in my plans but the chapter's here now! After this chapter, I'm taking prompts. Please please please send me prompts so I have things to write for this, because when I run out of ideas and prompts, the story will end, and I don't think it's time quite yet.

Anyway, here's the chronological order of the charter so far: 4,7,1,2,3,6,8, and 5. Because the chapters aren't in chronological order, I thought this would be helpful, maybe.

* * *

><p>Loki had started falling into one of his moods again, running off and hiding somewhere in the palace where he could read in peace in between meals, and Ara was not pleased in the least. She felt he had no good reason to be sulking, and that meant it was up to her to stop him before he went full moody.<p>

After breakfast one morning, Loki scampered off to his room, grabbed a pile of books, and went off to find a good hiding spot to read. Ara followed behind him invisibly, and as quietly as she could. She was barefoot of course. Shoes make footsteps louder, and that can lead to getting caught, which is what brought this 'phase' on in the first place. Her brothers found it quite amusing, because it made their father quite annoyed. Anyway, she followed behind her brother without his knowledge, and when he finally sat down to read, he only noticing the feeling of being watched.

She gave him a few minutes before she turned visible, and she tried to think of a way to talk to him without first startling him, because when he was startled, sometimes he turned people into small rodents. Ara settled on tapping his book to get his attention.

When she did, Loki looked up at her and sighed, "Ara, did you follow me again?"

"Of course I did! I follow you all the time! What are you reading?" Ara asked, turning her head to the side to read the title on the spine.

"It's a scary story about Frost Giants. You wouldn't like it," Loki said as he started to read again.

"You never know! I could be very interested!" Ara cried, sitting down next to him and attempting to look at what he was reading.

Loki held it out of her reach and turned it away from her so that she couldn't read it. "What if you get nightmares? Mother won't be pleased."

"I won't have nightmares!"

"You will, and I will be blamed, and I really don't feel like getting in trouble again today,"

"Loki, pleeeeaaaasssseeee?!" she begged, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Loki sighed and relented. "Fine," he groaned. She scooted closer and he held the book in front of them both.

He read the story aloud, slowly at first, but as he started giving each of the characters in the story their own voice, and he spoke the narrative like he had lived it himself.

"The Frost Giants came at the warriors with their weapons ready to freeze them. The warriors charges as well and attacked to the best of their ability, but they just couldn't beat the terrible monsters, and they were frozen forever more," Loki concluded as the story ended.

"What?!" Ara cried. "It just ends with them _dying_?! How could the writer _do_ that?! They can't be dead! Read it again."

Loki laughed. "Reading it again won't change the ending, Miss Spider. You of all people should understand that."

"It should change the ending! That isn't right. The warriors weren't frozen! Father went and brought them home! They got away unharmed," Ara stated, still sounding upset.

"That's not how the story goes though, Ara. I'm positive. I've read this three times by myself," Loki said, in attempts to calm her down.

"It's not how it goes. Father rescues them! You should know! You were there," Ara whined.

Loki realized his sister was likely confusing the story with future events, and decided that they had read enough of the scary story for one day.

"Alright. We can go look for a book that is more historically correct. How did it actually happen?"

Ara didn't notice that he had only said that to get a glimpse at his future, nor would she have thought it was a big deal to tell him what she was fairly sure had already happened. "Well, you and Thor and the Warriors Three, and Sif went to the Frost Giants to yell at them for something, and you almost lost, but Father arrived and took you all home, but Thor got in big trouble,"

"Was it his fault we went to Jotunheim?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. I think it might have been your idea, but it's kind of confusing," Ara said, with an expression that showed her inability to explain what happened.

"I understand. How about we find a book about animals? You do enjoy those types of stories," Loki suggested, knowing that they probably shouldn't look for more books about Frost Giants. If she didn't have nightmares from story they just read, he would be lucky.

* * *

><p>So there's the chapter (I just realized that I say that a lot, so I'll come up with something else to say next time). The idea was what I was originally going to do with the 'Loki the Friendly Brother' chapter, but that ended up becoming something else so I wrote this. Please send chapter prompts, review, favorite, andor follow!


	9. Woops

"PrincessMagic

Hi, me again!

Sorry I didn't reply to your message... honestly, I forgot :-《

Maybe you could write one about Thor and Ari spending some quality time together, when Loki has to go on a trip or something...

Good luck!"

That's the prompt, and this is the story I wrote about it. It became a lot longer than I expected it to, but I like how it turned out.

* * *

><p>Much to everyone's frustration, Frigga decided to take Loki out for some one-on-one training, and wouldn't be back for a few days. That meant Odin didn't have his wife, and Thor and Ara were left to their own devices when it came to keeping themselves occupied. Thor had decided to spend most of the first day training with his friends. He hadn't put much thought into what Ara had been up to, but he realized later that that was a big mistake when he saw that the room they spent a good deal of time in covered in spiderwebs, with snow falling and collecting on the webs, and the table, and the floor, with his little sister in the middle of it, looking confused, and slightly amused.<p>

"Ara, what happened?" he asked slowly, snow beginning to stick to his hair and cape.

"I got bored, and I wasn't sure what to do and I started telling my doll a story and… this happened," Ara explained.

"Can you make it go away?"

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Hm," Thor said, rubbing his chin, trying to think. "If Mother was here, she would be able to fix this easily."

"But she's not here," Ara sighed.

"I know… Maybe if you finished the story it would stop?"

"Well we can try. Come sit," Ara said, stepping out of the webs and up the stairs to take refuge from the snow. Thor quickly followed her, but managed to get a web stuck around his neck. Ara giggled and helped him get it off. "Okay, there once was a room in a big castle, in a big kingdom that was really old."

"Are you starting from the beginning?" Thor asked.

"No, I'm bringing you up to speed," Ara replied.

"Ah… alright, continue,"

"Alright, so there was a king, and he had a son. His enemy also had a son, but he didn't like him, so he threw him away,"

"He threw away his son?"

"Well sort of. Anyway, Years later the son of the enemy showed up in the kingdom, all grown up, and tricked his way onto the throne. The son of the real king had run away to be with the girl he loved in another realm, so he couldn't do anything about it. The son of the enemy ruled the kingdom for a while, but upset the wrong people, and they attacked the kingdom and he died, and the castle was empty for a while. Snow blew in the windows and cobwebs covered everything, and it was dusty and empty and sad, but the true king and his son returned and they brought life back to the kingdom. The end," Ara said.

"That is not a very happy story," Thor muttered.

"Yes it is! It ends happily ever after!"

"If you insist. Did the true king and the son make the cobwebs go away?" Thor asked.

"Of course not! The servants did," Ara stated, matter-o-factly, causing Thor to laugh.

"At least it stopped snowing," he commented, smiling at his little sister. It was true. The snow had stopped falling, and was beginning to melt. The webs remained though, but at least they won half of the battle. His sister's particular brand of 'story magic' could be a bit unpredictable, and often had unexpected consequences, such as turning people into rabbits, or causing snow to fall in a room without any clouds to speak of.

"True. Maybe we should run away so they don't know it was us," Ara suggested.

"_You_ caused this, not us, and that's something Loki would do. _We_ are far too brave to run from trouble, are we not?" Thor asked.

Ara smiled up at her brother. "You think I'm as brave as you?"

"Of course you are. You're my sister. Loki could be as brave as us too, but he chooses… alternatives instead of admitting he was mistaken," he said.

Ara nodded, understanding what he meant. "Who do we tell?"

"We'll tell Mother," Thor stated.

"But she's away,"

"Then we can try to clean up before someone sees the mess,"

"Right! I bet I can do it better than you!" Ara cried. She quickly stood up and starting grabbing at webs.

"I accept your challenge, Sister! Prepare to be beaten!" Thor shouted, standing up as well, pulling at webs that were out of her reach.

At dinner time, the Warriors Three arrived in search of Thor, and possibly food (mostly the food in Volstagg's case). There were still webs in the corners of the room, and in other places out of reach, and there were two piles of webs on the floor next to the table.

"My pile is bigger, so I won!" Ara shouted.

"No, mine is obviously larger. Friends, tell my sister I am right," Thor cried.

The three teens looked at each other with bemused expressions before turning to investigate the piles.

"They seem to be the same size to me," Fandral stated.

"Where in the nine realms did they come from?" Volstagg asked, picking a long web out of Thor's pile.

"Ara accidentally created them, and we had a competition to see who could get the most," Thor explained.

Hogun crouched down to take a closer look. "Ara seems to have more individual webs, while you seem to have gotten longer ones. I would say it's a tie," He said seriously.

The siblings pouted for a moment, having wanted to beat the other.

"If it must be a tie, it must," Thor grumbled.

"Oh well. I will beat you next time," Ara stated seriously. "Though hopefully we don't have the same thing doesn't happen again."

Thor smiled back. "Hopefully not."

"This was great and all, but can we please get something to eat?" Volstagg asked.

Fandral laughed. "Leave it to you to make the conversation change to the topic of food."

"Alright, alright. We'll eat," Thor agreed, calling for a servant to bring them their meal.

* * *

><p>So this is what happened. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please send in prompts so that I can write them. This chapter actually gave me an idea for a chapter or two, but that doesn't mean I don't want prompts. Anyway, please review, favorite, andor follow!


End file.
